The Mission or Love?
by Asuka Kazumi
Summary: Tiga orang gadis cantik dengan sejuta pesona, dipertemukan dengan tiga orang pemuda tampan yang menarik perhatian kaum hawa. Mereka dipertemukan dengan suatu keadaan yang sangat sulit, dimana kau harus memilih dua hal yang sangat kau inginkan. Antara misi atau...cinta? /Bad summary/ Crime, romance, sedikit gore. / SasuSaku, NaruHina, Saiino / / typo, AU,RnR? DON'T LIKE DON'T READ!


_**The Mission or Love?**_

 _ **Naruto © Masashi Kishimoto.**_

 _ **Cast : [Sasuke U x Sakura H], [Naruto U x Hinata H], [Sai S x Ino Y]**_

 _ **Genre : Crime, Gore, Friendship & Romance**_

 _ **Rate : M**_

 _ **Warning! Typo, AU, ooc, dll**_

 _ **DON'T LIKE DON'T READ!**_

.

 _KRAK.._

 _DOOOR..DOORR.. DOOR.._

Orang berjubah hitam menembakkan pistol kearah pria yang sudah tak bernyawa lagi.

 _SRING... KRAK_

Satu orang berjubah lain mengayunkan pedangnya pada kepala pria tersebut sehingga kepala itu terpisah dari tubuhnya. Bau anyir darah begitu kentara tercium di sebuah _manshion_ mewah di kota Konoha.

 _CRASHH..._

Dan terakhir, orang berjubah hitam yang juga memegang sebuah pedang menancapkan pedangnya kearah dada si pria itu. Lalu ia menggerakkan pedangnya, mengoyak dada si korban. Hanya beberap menit ia melakukannya, orang berjubah yang mengenakkan cincin permata yang dutengahnya berwarna merah berdiri.

"Yamai, Hyuna! Kita harus pergi dari sini!"  
Titah orang berjubah bercincin permata merah tersebut.

"Tunggulah sebentar, Harusa! Nikmatilah dulu permainan ini" orang berjubah hitam yang juga memakai cincin permata yang ditengahnya yang berwarna biru bersuara. Ia sibuk memotong bagian tubuh dari seorang pria berambut orange.

"Yaa, Yamai benar. Tunggu sebentar lagi, Harusa!" Seru orang berjubah yang lain, kali ini ia juga memakai cincin permata dijari tangannya, hanya saja ditengah cincin tersebut berwarna ungu. Ia sibuk dengan mengoyak bagian perut pria berambut biru pucat.

Orang berjubah hitam bercincin permata merah bernama Harusa itu hanya diam. Dia membenarkan letak topeng yang menutupi seluruh wajahnya. Lalu kembali melakukan kegiatannya sebelumnya. Memotong dan mengoyak korban yang sudah tak terbentuk di depannya.

.

.

Diwaktu yang sama, tiga orang pemuda berjalan berdampingan menyelusuri sebuah koridor yang sepi di malam ini. Pemuda berambut raven berjalan santai dengan kedua tangan dimasukkan kedalam saku _sweater_ yang dipakainya. Sedangkan pemuda berambut pirang yang berjalan disamping kanan pemuda raven itu seringkali mendengus dan kadang menggerutu tidak jelas. Pemuda berkulit pucat yang berjalan disamping kiri pemuda raven tak henti-hentinya tersenyum sedari tadi. Pemuda berambut klimaks berwajah pucat itu memang suka tersenyum, bahkan setiap hari senyuman itu tidak pernah lepas dari bibir tipisnya.

Sunyi, hanya suara derap langkah kaki, kadang gerutuan dari si pemuda pirang menemani langkah mereka. Tidak terjadi percakapan atau semacamnya dengan ketiga pemuda ini. Entah apa alasannya, yang pasti mereka harus cepat sampai ketempat tujuan mereka sedari awal.

Mereka risih dengan suasana sepi ini, Naruto―pemuda berambut pirang itu tiba-tiba saja bersuara. "Teme..apa kau tahu kenapa kita dipanggil malam-malam seperti ini kesini? Aku bahkan hampir bermimpi bertemu seorang wanita cantik berbikini sexy yang―"

 _CTAK!_

"Ittai.. shhh..."

"Berisik, bodoh!"

Belum selesai dengan sebuah ocehannya, sebuah jitakan yang begitu keras mendarat mulus di kepala pirang Naruto. Sasuke―pemuda raven yang menjadi pelaku―hanya mendengus kesal setelah melakukan hal tersebut. Sai―pemuda berkulit pucat itu hanya tersenyum, namun kali ini senyumannya tampak berbeda dari senyuman yang selalu ia perlihatkan sebelumnya. Senyuman seperti sebuah ejekan?

Naruto mengusap kepala pirangnya akibat jitakan maut dari Sasuke. Entah apa salahnya, Naruto sebenarnya hanya ingin tahu ada apa geranganan ketika ia dan kedua temannya ini tiba-tiba saja dipanggil malam-malam seperti ini. Bahkan ini adalah saatnya jam tidur, sebenarnya sebelum Naruto datang, ia sudah mau masuk ke gerbang mimpi tidurnya. Tapi terganggu oleh sebuah alat berbentuk persegi empat kecil yang sengaja dipasang di sudut kamarnya. Benda itu berbunyi dan memancarkan cahaya yang terang sehingga membuat Naruto segera bangun dari tidurnya. Itu adalah tanda kalau ia telah dipanggil kesebuah tempat. Dan tanpa ba-bi-bi lagi, Naruto langsung melesat untuk datang kesini. Setelah sampai, Naruto memarkirkan mobilnya di tempat parkir, tepat saat itu juga ia bertemu dengan Sasuke dan Sai, temannya.

Naruto ingin menanyakan kenapa Sasuke dan Sai juga ada disini, tapi pemuda raven itu mengacuhkannya dan berjalan masuk kedalam gedung ini. Sama halnya dengan Sasuke, Sai hanya mengangkat bahunya acuh, senyuman masih terpampang jelas dibibirnya. Naruto yang kesal karena diabaikanpun berlari menyusul kedua temannya yang telah dulu masuk kedalam gedung.

Mereka akhirnya berjalan berdampingan, tanpa satu orang pun yang bersuara diantara mereka. Karena rasa penasaran Naruto yang makin kuat, ia membuka suaranya untuk bertanya. Lagipula ia tidak suka keadaan sunyi seperti ini.

Belum selesai bertanya, Naruto malah mendapatkan jitakan dari teman ravennya. Ck, dasar teme! Padahal Naruto hanya ingin bertanya, bukannya malah dijawab, Naruto malah mendapat jitakan. Sial! Dan jangan lupakan senyum menyebalkan dari Sai pucat si mayat itu! Grr... Naruto mulai kesal!

Karena terlalu asyik mengelus kepalanya yang terasa nyeri sambil sedikit melamun, tanpa sadar Sasuke, Naruto dan Sai berhenti didepan sebuah ruangan. Sasuke menatap Sai dan Naruto sekilas. Sama halnya dengan Naruto. Sasuke dan Sai sebenarnya tidak tahu kenapa mereka dipanggil kesini. Sudahlah, apapun itu Sasuke akan tahu nanti. Ia memang tidak seperti sahabat pirangnya ini yang mempunyai rasa penasaran yang berlebihan. Kalau Sasuke penasaran, ia hanya cukup diam dan nanti rasa penasarannya akan terjawab setelah Sasuke membuktikannya sendiri. Begitulah Sasuke.

Tangan Sasuke terangkat, mengetok pintu yang ada didepannya sedikit keras.

 _TOK TOK TOK_

Hanya tiga kali ketokan, seakan tahu, orang yang mempunyai ruangan langsung menyuruh ketiga pemuda tampan nan keceh ini untuk masuk.

Mereka bertiga pun masuk dengan Sasuke didepan, diikuti Naruto dan Sai yang mengekor dibelakangnya.

Sebuah kursi besar itu membelakangi mereka sehingga mereka tidak dapat melihat apa yang dilakukan orang tersebut.

"Kalian sudah datang" kursi itu berputar sehingga sekarang bisa berhadapan dengan mereka. Tampak seorang pria tersenyum tipis pada ketiga pemuda ini. Dibalas dengan senyuman ala Sai, cengiran lebar ala Naruto dan wajah datar bak aspal jalanan ala Sasuke.

"Hn, kenapa kami dipanggil kesini?" To the point, Sasuke tidak mau berbasa-basi.

"Teme..sopanlah sedikit dengan Danzo-sama" Naruto berbisik mengingatkan.

"Sudahlah Naruto, tidak apa. Seperti biasa, kau tidak mau berbasa-basi, eh? Sasuke?" Pria yang duduk dikursi bernama Danzo itu tersenyum miring pada Sasuke.

Sasuke hanya berdecih dalam hati. Bukannya Sasuke tidak sopan atau tidak menghormati Danzo yang merupakan ketua kepolisian, hanya saja memang sifat Sasuke yang tidak mau berbasa-basi dalam suatu hal. Entah kenapa, Sasuke juga sedikit membenci pria yang duduk angkuh didepannya. Seharusnya yang duduk disana ayahnya ―Uchiha Fugaku―tapi jabatan ayahnya malah direbut oleh Danzo. Yaa, sebenarnya ini bukanlah sepenuhnya salah Danzo, tapi Fugaku―ayah Sasuke juga mempunyai alasan khusus untuk itu. Perusahan, yaa setelah kematian kakeknya―Uchiha Madara― 2 tahun yang lalu, Fugaku yang berkeja sebagai anggota kepolisian Konoha dengan berat hati harus meninggalkan pekerjaannya demi wasiat dari Madara untuk mengurus perusahaannya yang sudah mulai diambang kesuksesan. Tapi sebelumnya selain menjabat sebagai pemimpin dari kepolisian Konoha, Fugaku juga cukup andil dalam membantu untuk mengurusi perusahaan yang didirikan Madara.

Ok, kembali kecerita.

"Aku akan memberikan tugas untuk kalian bertiga―" Danzo mengambil sebuah map berwarna merah diatas mejanya. "―aku ingin kalian menyelidiki kasus pembunuhan yang marak terjadi akhir-akhir ini. Dan ini adalah data dari semua kasus yang terjadi sebulan terakhir" Danzo mengangkat map tersebut, membukanya dan menunjukkan beberapa data nama korban, tempat, motif pembunuhan, semuanya terangkum menjadi satu dalam map merah tersebut.

"Apa? Menyelidiki kasus pembunuhan? Apa aku tidak salah dengar, Danzo-sama! Ini bukanlah tugas kami!" Naruto angkat suara, menatap Danzo dengan pandangan tidak percaya.

"Naruto benar, Danzo-sama. Ini bukanlah tugas kami, dan kau seharusnya tahu kami hanyalah anggota kepolisian cadangan, itu bukanlah tugas kami!" Sai yang tadi hanya diam juga angkat bicara, senyuman yang selalu ada dibibirnya sudah menghilang entah kemana. Onyx nya yang serupa dengan Sasuke menatap Danzo dengan serius.

Sasuke hanya diam mendengarkan. Ia sebenarnya juga penasaran kenapa Danzo memberikan tugas berat pada mereka bertiga yang notabennya adalah anggota muda kepolisian cadangan. Dimana anggota tersebut hanya membantu kasus-kasus yang tidak berat dan bahkan masih menjalankan pelatihan. Tapi kali ini adalah kasus penyelidikan pembunuhan, seharusnya ini bukanlah tugas mereka. Tetapi anggota kepolisian senior lah yang memiliki misi ini.

"Justru karena itu. Atas saran dari Hiruzen, misi ini adalah misi berat yang pertama bagi kalian, anggota kepolisian cadangan. Sebagai misi pertama, misi ini juga sekaligus ujian tes untuk kalian bertiga―" jeda, Danzo menatap bawahannya satu persatu dengan tajam. Danzo kembali menjelaskan semuanya, secara garis besar, tentu saja ini adalah tes pertama dalam sejarah anggota kepolisian cadangan, dimana tes untuk naik ketingkatan yang lebih tinggi adalah sebuah misi rahasia, seperti menyelidiki kasus kecelakan atau semacamnya.

"Kuserahkan ini pada kalian bertiga, aku percaya pada kalian" ucap Danzo setelah menjelaskan maksud dan tujuan dari misi ini kepada tiga pemuda cadangan kepolisian ANBU ini.

Ketiga pemuda itu hanya mengangguk mengerti. Mungkin ini akan sulit bagi mereka, tapi setidaknya akan lebih ringan kalau bekerja sama kan?

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

 _Konoha Gakkuen_

 _7.00 AM._

 _"Kalian tahu siapa korban pembunuhan tadi malam?"_

 _"Oh yaa! Aku tahu! Katanya Suigetsu dan Juugo, dua aktor tampan yang baru naik daun 2 bulan terakhir ini"_

 _"Ahh..sayang sekali ya? Padahal aku menyukai mereka berdua"_

 _"Pembunuhnya sangat cerdik, bahkan setelah membunuh pun mereka pergi tanpa meninggalkan jejak"_

 _"Hah? Benarkah?"_

 _"Yaa..kudengar seperti itu"_

Dipagi hari yang cerah, siswa dan siswi Konoha Gakkuen sudah membentuk perkumpulan kecil, bergossip tentang kasus pembunuhan yang terjadi akhir-akhir ini.

Sakura, Ino dan Hinata yang baru datang pun hanya menggelengkan kepala mereka melihat tingkah siswa maupun siswi Konoha Gakkuen ini.

Mereka bertigapun tetap berjalan menuju kelas mereka dengan sebuah senyuman manis saat siswa siswi Konoha Gakkuen menyapa mereka.

Setelah sampai dikelas, Sakura, Ino dan Hinata duduk dikursi mereka masing-masing. Sakura membuka tasnya dan mengeluarkan novel mistery yang baru dibelinya minggu lalu.

Ino yang melihat itu hanya mendengus, ia menoleh kesamping, dimana Hinata duduk disampingnya. Gadis itu juga mengeluarkan sebuah buku, bedanya itu adalah buku tentang sejarah. Lagi, Ino mendengus. Kedua temannya sedang sibuk rupanya.

Tidak ada yang bisa ia lakukan, Ino mengambil make up dari dalam tasnya, ia pun mulai mengoles make up tersebut ke wajah cantiknya.

"Dasar _babi_ " Sakura bergumam setelah melirik Ino yang memakai make up dibelakangnya.

"Hey _jidat_! Apa kau bilang tadi huhhh?!" seru Ino yang sepertinya mendengar gumaman Sakura tadi. Hinata yang sedang fokus membaca buku pun mendongakkan kepalanya melihat Ino seperti menahan kemarahan.

"Hn, kau _babi_ " kata Sakura dengan cueknya kembali membaca novelnya tampa memperdulikan Ino yang menguarkan aura kemarahan.  
Dari dulu Ino memang tidak terima kalau ia dipanggil _'babi'._ Tapi Sakura, sahabatnya ini tetap saja memanggilnya dengan nama itu. Ck, menyebalkan!

Ino bersiap dengan kemarahannya yang akan meledak, tiba-tiba saja tiga orang pemuda memasuki kelas dengan santainya. Ino terdiam seketika. Hinata yang akan melerai Ino sebelum bertengkar dengan Sakura pun juga diam mematung melihat kearah pintu kelas, tepatnya melihat pada ketiga pemuda tersebut.

Sakura yang fokus dengan membaca novelnya tiba-tiba saja merasa sedikit aneh. Kenapa Ino diam? Seharusnya Ino sudah mengamuk sekarang kan?

Menolehkan kepala merah mudanya sedikit kebelakang, Sakura dapat melihat Ino dan Hinata berdiri diam memandang kearah pintu masuk kelas. Penasaran, Sakura pun melihat kemana arah pandangan Ino dan Hinata. Dan sama seperti kedua temannya, Sakura pun diam mematung ditempat duduknya.

Ketiga pemuda itu―Sasuke, Naruto dan Sai mendadak berhenti. Mereka memandang ketiga gadis itu. Mata mereka bersiborak satu sama lain.

Sasuke memandang Sakura.

Naruto memandang Hinata.

Dan Sai memandang Ino.

6 pasang mata itupun saling menatap dengan tatapan yang sulit diartikan.

.

.

.

-to be continued-

A/N : Hn, bawa ff aneh ya? Sampai berjam-jam nulis ff pendek chap pertama ini. Hah..

Review? Dan flame juga boleh ^-^


End file.
